His Wildest Dream
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: It was Michael Cole's birthday and he was shocked to see the 2 men he secretly loved come out and give him presents. MPreg


Michael couldn't wait for the last match of the night. It was going to be Randy, Truth, Mark, Daniel, and last but certainly not least Miz, they were fighting the Nexus with John as ref. Alex would come out too because he and the Miz were a couple. Michael couldn't calm down he was talking about Miz and Alex every chance he got. "Buddy please stop obsessing over them, you talk about them all the time." "That is because they are awesome and they are coalminers unlike you and Matt. How is he by the way?" "He's good, we are missing each other, but he is here tonight." "Great another boring night." "Shut up and let's get to the announcing table before we get fired."

As they were walking to the announcing table, Miz shot Michael a grin and Michael couldn't move he just froze. Miz knew what had happened and wanted to tease him more, he went up behind Michael and nuzzled his neck and asked in a husky voice, "You ready for my match?" and then licked Michael's neck and the mark he left on him. Miz said goodbye and went back to get dressed. Matt Striker and Josh had been making out so they didn't see what took place and they really didn't care. Josh turned around and saw Michael just frozen and he slapped Michael a bit with his hands on the face. "Michael, Michael, what the HELL is wrong with you tonight?" "I...I...think...I...am...in...love." Michael stammered out. "Good for you, is it a he?" "Yes, and it's weird, I have only liked him before as a friend..." "But the feelings changed haven't they?" Josh butted in. "Yes, Josh, and I don't know what to do, he has a boyfriend and I like him and his man." "Wow dude, I don't  
know what to say." they continued to walk to the table and they saw Heath and Justin making out and taking their clothes off in there locker room. Josh looked at Michael and wondered if they were the ones he was crushing on. Michael didn't look like he did earlier so Josh shook his head no and went to sit in his seat while Michael took his.

John and Randy were in the ring and John was crying, he was telling Randy he didn't know what he was going to do at Survivor Series, which was less than a week away. As they went on break, Randy wrapped John up and told him it was going to be alright and said that he loved John and nothing was going to make him stop loving him, not even giving his title to some Englishman who didn't do shit to earn the belt.

Michael was getting messages from the GM but he was getting restless about seeing his guys, he looked down at his phone and he saw that he received a new text. He quickly opened it and it read, "Oh boy, I wish you could see what I am doing, love you babe!" Michael got hard just by reading that. Josh told him to watch the diva's match and Michael could only snort, "Why watch this boring old match when Taylor Swift just text me." "Sure Michael, whatever you say." Josh laughed. Michael text his crush back and said, "I can't wait for you match." Within seconds of sending it he got a reply saying, "Oh babe, I am naked and under the hot boiling water just playing with myself and with A." Michael got hot under his clothes and started to take his suit jacket off then pull his chair up so Josh couldn't see what he was fixing to do. Josh saw Michael was getting hot and he also saw a mark on his neck, as they went to break Josh asked him what happened to is  
his neck. Michael blushed and said, "Oh, this I...I burned my uh, I burned myself this morning, yeah that is what happened." Michael said after choking on his words. Josh rolled his eyes, he knew that was a hickey, he and Matt had their fair shares of them only Matt's were visible though.

As they continued to call the matches Michael kept on reading the messages he gotten from his man. He pushed his chair forward almost getting under the table and unbuckled his belt and started to rub himself. He was thinking of his man and imagining what it would feel like if it was his mouth instead of his own fingers touching him. He closed his eyes and started to moan with each rub he did to himself, he just couldn't help it he was thinking his crush was there. Josh interrupted him and said, "HEY, we are still on and this is still a PG show, if you need to be alone I am sure Matt can come out?" "NO, I am ok, damn this shit is so damn boring." "Don't worry, Miz and Alex will be out next." Just at that moment Josh realized who Michael loved, it was Miz and Alex. Miz came out last at the match and Alex was in a white button down shirt but 2 buttons were missing, he was looking hot to Michael, but both of them were actually. Michael could feel his cock  
throb while just looking at them. Miz flashed him a smirk and got in the ring, then Alex crooked a finger to Michael to come to him. Michael couldn't believe Alex wanted him to hug him. Michael ran to Alex and Alex took a hold of his hips and drew in closer then he whispered, "Hey my sweet Cole miner leader." Michael loved being in Alex's arms and stammered out, "Hey A-Ri, nice for you to do this." Alex licked over his own lips and Michael secretly wanted to know how Alex's tongue felt on him.

Michael had Alex beside him and they were cheering like cheerleaders for Miz saying, "Let's go Miz, let's go!" Josh rolled his eyes and turned to his right and smiled, he saw the love of his life, his whole world, his husband, Matt. He didn't bother interrupting Michael and Alex with their chanting and calling the shots so he just looked at his man and fell into his touch. Matt touched his thighs that made him winced, they still hurt, the marks were fresh, but at the same time it felt so good when Matt started to rub them. After awhile Randy was in the ring with Wade, Alex snuck his hand over close to Michael's cock. Michael had no idea where Miz was but he knew what Alex was fixing to do.

The match was over Randy won, he had hit Wade with a RKO and he and John were the only ones in the ring. John jumped up in Randy's arms, Randy laid a passionate kiss on John. Josh and Matt were rolling their tongues on top on each other and Miz was still gone. Alex was still playing at Michael's pants, Alex pulled the zipper down and started to rub Michael, he felt the top of his cock and felt the pre-cum that was starting to come from it, he then rolled his finger around in it, and sucked it off. "Oh, Cole, babe you are sweet. Mikey where are you at?" Michael felt someone between his legs and saw Miz come up and grabbed his throbbing stick. "Babe, taste him, he's very sweet." "Just as soon as I mark him babe, you know how I love to mark my own." Miz went to Michael's hips and bit them hard, Michael moaned and cried out, it felt so good to him Alex was still stroking his cock and nuzzling his neck, soothing him saying everything is going to be alright.  
Miz was lapsing up the blood he drew from Michael and was fixing to send him in space when they were interrupted by Randy and John carrying a hyper Jonathon Matthew Striker over to his dads. "Hey buddy, did you have fun with Uncle John and Uncle Randy?" Josh asked his son taking him into a hug. "Yes, and I found out a secret so no telling, shhh." they all laughed except Miz, Michael, and Alex. Miz was in between Michael and Alex and they all had sour faces looking at Josh and Matt, and John and Randy.

Josh stared at John, he was the same ole guy he had a crush on many years back and when he found out that he and Randy were married, he sat out and found Matt, they have been married 4 years and had a 3 year old son together, of course they named John and Randy uncles to Jonathon, along with other wrestlers. "So what's the big damn secret?" Miz grumbled. "Sorry to ruffle your feathers, Randy and I are expecting a little one, and he will still be champion at Survivor Series, I will be out of Nexus, and Truth will be calling the match." the looks on everyone's faces were priceless. "Well is anyone going to say anything?" "Congrat's yall!" Matt said, Josh chimed in as well. "How far along are you?" Josh asked. "2 1/2 months." "Is the baby alright, you have been in so much pressure and you have been fighting." "Yes the baby is strong, but I am going to join you and Michael every Monday nights, so I won't hurt the baby anymore." "Great." Michael grumbled,  
now he had to put up with Josh and now John. "Won't you just knock it off? You are so rude." "Why can't he be with Todd backstage?" "I guess you will never fucking know how it is to be pregnant Michael, even the little things could hurt it." they all parted ways after that. Josh and Matt left, Miz and Alex left, and John and Randy left.

Michael went back in his motel room and moped, he was all alone and on his birthday. He wished he didn't say bad things about people then he would have friends like Josh and Matt did but he was too damn rude just like Josh told him a short time earlier. His phone vibrated between his legs and he took it out of his pants and read the message. "Oh babe, A said you were sweet and I didn't get a taste, come here now." Michael knew what room he was in and in a matter of seconds Michael was at the door. Miz could tell Michael was there by his heavy breathing "Come in babe and make yourself comfortable." Michael saw Miz and Alex both naked. Michael was afraid, not of them, but because he was a virgin. "Come get with us babe, I want to finish what I started earlier." Alex had strip Michael down shoved him on the bed. Miz took a hold of Michael's stick and sucked on it, Alex was kissing Michael with tongue, Michael thought he was in heaven when he felt what Miz  
and Alex was doing to him. Alex's tongue was so smooth rubbing over his own and Miz's mouth was hot and every moan from Miz drove Michael crazy. "Miz...please oh, fuck...me." Miz grinned when Michael said the magic words, Miz went to get the lube from the dresser and was fixing to prepare Michael when he heard, "No, take me dry...I...want..all..of..you.'' Michael cried out.

Alex was taking care of Michael's top while Miz took care of the lower half, Alex was scrapping his nails down Michael's chest as Michael cried out and moaned. "Ok babe, you ready?" "Michael only nodded, he knew it was bound to hurt but he didn't care. Miz slowly entered Michael and he seen tears coming falling from Michael's eyes, it wasn't suppose to hurt that bad, he pulled out. "Why did you stop?" Michael asked still tears falling. "I hurt you babe, I should've prepared you, but even without lube it wouldn't have hurt that much." "Mikey, we have ourselves a little virgin." Alex said licking Michael's tears. "Damn, Michael, I can't do this." "Please, I want you to, I want you to be with you and Alex." "Babe, it should be with someone you love." "I do, I love you Miz, I'm sorry Alex but I want Miz to take me ok?" "Alright babe, I will get my turn one night, I love you. Mikey he wants you bad." Miz ignored the cries Michael cried out but he cries were  
turned into long pleasure moans. Alex stroked Michael while Miz was pleasuring him from the inside. "Oh...Alex...babe...Mizzy...I...coming...ooohhhh...shhhittttt" Michael released all over Alex and Miz. 2 more thrusts in and out of Michael's tight walls Miz filled him up good with his seed.

1 Month Later

Michael loved what had been going on for the last month. It was Miz's birthday and Michael had a huge surprise for him, he was going to become a dad, and Michael was pregnant. That night was also Monday Night Raw, so Michael had to go get ready to go and announce with Josh and John. He couldn't remember how bitchy Josh was but John was super bitchy and showing, but he knew he was going to be at those stages before long. He couldn't wait for Miz to come out, he was to come out first.

Michael heart dropped when he heard "Voices" and seen Randy strut down the ramp, he then got in the ring and started to talk about "Royal Rumble" Alex interrupted him and ran to Michael, something bad happened, Alex was crying. Michael took of his headset but people could still hear what has happening. "Alex, babe, what's wrong?" "Mikey...oh...god...Michael..Mikey's...d.e.a.d" Michael exploded with tears and he drew Alex in a hug and they cried together. "Babe, we will get through this, I promise." Alex said taking Michael to his chest. "Baby, I was going to tell him something tonight...I'm pregnant with his baby." "Oh Michael, Mikey would've been soo happy like I am." "I know, I miss him." "Damn drunk driver he doesn't know what the pain feels like losing someone you love." Josh and John couldn't help but to overhear what just happened, Randy came down to comfort John who was crying. Josh told Michael and Alex if they needed any help or anything  
just ask anyone they would be around to help.

1 Year Later

Alex and Michael walked hand and hand also carrying Alexander Mike Mizanin Riley, he was 3 months and looked so much like Miz. Alex and Michael married 2 weeks after Miz died, they strolled past the many wrestler's graves, some legends, but too many young ones way before their time like Miz, Edge, Jeff, Morrison, lots more. They didn't want to keep Alexander out long in the cold. They finally made it to Miz's headstone, it was beside one of his best friends, John Morrison-Hardy. There at the headstone Michael and Alex saw the picture of all 3 of them 2 days before his death. Michael squeezed Alex's hand when he saw that he was crying. The headstone read, "Great Friend, Great Wrestler, A Father to a Son he Never got to See. We Love You Mikey, See You Again in Heaven, Our Perfect Angel." Michael sat Alexander on Miz's grave, he had tears in his eyes. Alex was behind him holding him straight. "Son this is your daddy, you will never get to meet but he will  
always love you baby boy." Michael felt Alex drying his tears as he picked Alexander up from the stone. "I love you Michael." "I Love You Alex." they looked to the sky and saw that one of the clouds had a smile on it and they knew Mike "Miz" Mizanin was there with them at that very moment. 


End file.
